List of works by Charles Darwin
This is a partial list of the writings of Charles Darwin, including his main works. All of his writings are available at The Complete Works of Charles Darwin Online: the Table of Contents provides a complete bibliography of his works, including alternative editions, contributions to books & periodicals, correspondence, life, and a complete catalogue of his manuscripts. This is free to read, but not Public Domain, and includes work still under Copyright. For Public Domain plain text unauthoritative versions of his major works, see There is a collected printed edition, the standard for scholarly use: The Works of Charles Darwin , ed. by Paul H Barrett and Richard Broke Freeman. New York University Press, 1987-89. 29 vols. ISBN 0814717969 LC Published works * 1835: Extracts from letters to Professor Henslow (privately printed, not for public sale) * 1836: A LETTER, Containing Remarks on the Moral State of TAHITI, NEW ZEALAND, &c. – BY CAPT. R. FITZROY AND C. DARWIN, ESQ. OF H.M.S. 'Beagle.' * 1838-43: Zoology of the Voyage of H.M.S. Beagle: published between 1839 and 1843 in five Parts (and nineteen numbers) by various authors, edited and superintended by Charles Darwin, who contributed sections to two of the Parts: **1838: Part 1 No. 1 Fossil Mammalia, by Richard Owen (Preface and Geological introduction by Darwin) **1838: Part 2 No. 1 Mammalia, by George R. Waterhouse (Geographical introduction and A notice of their habits and ranges by Darwin) * 1839: Journal and Remarks (The Voyage of the Beagle) * 1842: The Structure and Distribution of Coral Reefs * 1844: Geological Observations of Volcanic Islands * 1846: Geological Observations on South America * 1849: Geology from A Manual of scientific enquiry; prepared for the use of Her Majesty's Navy: and adapted for travellers in general., John F.W. Herschel ed. * 1851: A Monograph of the Sub-class Cirripedia, with Figures of all the Species. The Lepadidae; or, Pedunculated Cirripedes. * 1851: A Monograph on the Fossil Lepadidae, or, Pedunculated Cirripedes of Great Britain * 1854: A Monograph of the Sub-class Cirripedia, with Figures of all the Species. The Balanidae (or Sessile Cirripedes); the Verrucidae, etc. * 1854: A Monograph on the Fossil Balanidæ and Verrucidæ of Great Britain * 1858: On the Tendency of Species to form Varieties; and on the Perpetuation of Varieties and Species by Natural Means of Selection (Extract from an unpublished Work on Species) * 1859: On the Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection, or the Preservation of Favoured Races in the Struggle for Life * 1862: On the various contrivances by which British and foreign orchids are fertilised by insects * 1868: Variation of Plants and Animals Under Domestication * 1871: The Descent of Man, and Selection in Relation to Sex * 1872: The Expression of Emotions in Man and Animals * 1875: Movement and Habits of Climbing Plants * 1875: Insectivorous Plants * 1876: The Effects of Cross and Self Fertilisation in the Vegetable Kingdom * 1877: The Different Forms of Flowers on Plants of the Same Species * 1879: "Preface and 'a preliminary notice'" in Ernst Krause's Erasmus Darwin * 1880: The Power of Movement in Plants * 1881: The Formation of Vegetable Mould through the Action of Worms Autobiography * 1887: Autobiography of Charles Darwin (Edited by his son Francis Darwin) * 1958: Autobiography of Charles Darwin (Barlow, unexpurgated) Letters *Correspondence of Charles Darwin * 1887: Life and Letters of Charles Darwin, (ed. Francis Darwin) * 1903: More Letters of Charles Darwin, (ed. Francis Darwin and A.C. Seward) See also Works by Charles Darwin Darwin, Charles Darwin, Charles